Revelation
by DaniPC
Summary: Peter, adopted son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers does not have an easy life. In between studying for school and living with the Avengers, Peter is trying to keep his nighttime activiies a secret from his superfamily. Will he succeed? ;D Avengers/TASM crossover wasnt sure what to rate it sooo...


**Hey guys! I'm Dani and this is my first fanfic, so I'm gonna start with a one shot. I'm an avid reader of Sherlock and Avengers fanfiction and all the crossovers in between :D This is an Avengers/Spiderman crossover (TASM) cause I'm obsessed with those right now. I don't have a beta so this might have some spelling mistakes. Plz tell me cause that bothers me :) Alright, I guess that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly).**

"Peter! You're going to be late for school!"

Peter sighed. Why did his Pa have to be so proper? Can't he just sleep in ONE TIME? He was out all night fighting crime for gods sake. Not that his dads knew anything about that. Thank god for small favors. If they ever find out, he would immediately have to stop, because his dads are very protective of him.

"Peter!?" Came the call from downstairs again, this time louder than before.

Peter groaned as he slowly strechted his sore muscles. Bruises and cuts from his late night out littered his body, making every movement ache. He swung one leg after the other over the side of his bed and painstakingly moved into a standing position. Peter walked across his bedroom to his bathroom. As he did his daily morning routine he thought about how he got to this place.

**-Flashback-**

The small family rushed across the crowded city street. It was raining, not unusually for this time of year in New York. Richard and Mary Parker half walked, half dragged their six year old son behind them. Their destination: Stark Tower.

Peter looked up at the giant building looming before him and drawing closer and closer. A few drops of water fell on his face obscuring the fact that he was crying. His father and him had been playing hide and seek, when his father had discovered his trashed office.

"Come on, hurry, hurry..." Richard mumbled to himself and rang the door bell multiple times. Mary tapped her foot impatiently, when suddenly a british voice sounded over the intercom speaker above the doorbell.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" the voice said, politely. Richard cleared his throat and spoke.

"JARVIS. I know Tony is in there. Please, it's an emergency." Richard said desperately. This was his last chance to guarentee the safety of his son. He looked down at Peter and smiled sadly at him. He gathered his remaining strength and said forcibly, "Tell Tony, I'm calling in the favor he owes me."

There was a minute of silence, then they heard JARVIS speak again, this time gently.

"Please come in. Mr. Stark is in his lab. Take the elevator to the top floor. Mr. Stark will meet you there."

The family did as told and rode to the top of Stark Tower. When they reached the floor they were heading for, Richard and Mary gasped. All the windows lining the wall, where the the New York skyline should have been, was covered in sheets and taped to the wall. There was a huge crater in the floor and cracks surrounding it.

"Do you really think this place is safe?" Mary asked softly. Richard opened his mouth to reply when a crisp voice answered instead.

"It's the safest place in the country, thank you very much." Peter and his parents turned around to watch the man they came to see make his way out of the second elevator located directly beside the one they had used. This one was obviously his private elevator. "You should have seen her before the crazy alien invasion brought about by a rheindeer with daddy issues. The tower I mean." He added after seeing the confused look from the people in his penthouse. So what if he calls his tower a she? _Everyone's a critic. _

Richard stepped forward when Tony Stark made no move to say anything else, apparently lost in his own thoughts, and spoke.

"Tony. I haven't seen you in a while. I wish this visit was under more pleasant surcumstances, but I need your help." Richard tried not to sound as desperate and lost as he felt, but he could tell by the way Tony lost his care free additude, that he realized how serious this situation was.

"Of course, Richard. Anything you need." Tony knew he was being careless with such a vague promise, but how can he deny this man anything when Tony owed him his life?

"There's no time to explain. I can only give you a few details before I have to leave." Richard took a deep breath and collected himself before starting to speak again.

"Mary and I are in trouble. Not monetary trouble, don't worry. It involves our work. I can't tell you everything. The less you know the better." Tony tried to interrupt, but was shot down by Richard.

"Please I don't have much time." He waited until Tony nodded before speaking again. "Mary and I are going under for a while. We need to hide from...certain people, but we can't take Peter with us." At this Mary started sobbing quietly and hugged Peter to her chest. Peter looked up at his mother, confused and frightened as to why she was upset.

Tony looked from Mary and Peter to Richard and back again and finally understood what was being asked of him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in schock. Surely they didn't expect...He looked at Richard and when he nodded, Tony looked down at the small boy holding on to the front of his mothers blouse. Peter stared back with giant green eyes and Tony's face softened with emotion. He looked up at Richard.

"How long?" Tony asked, conveying the unspoken question _Are you ever coming back? _with his eyes.

Richard looked down at his wife and only son with tear-filled eyes. He raised his head and stared fearfully into Tony's eyes. The _I don't know _went unspoken between them. They both looked at the young boy trying to comfort his distressed mother.

After a silence that seemed to strech on forever, but was really only a minute long, Tony spoke, his voice filled with sadness, but also with determination.

"I'll help you. I'll take care of him, Richard." Richard shook with suppressed sobs as he walked to where Tony was standing and wound his arms around his old friend. Tony stiffened, but quickly returned the hug. As soon as Tony and Richard seperated, Richard walked over to Mary and Peter and kneeled so he was on their level.

"Peter. Your mom and I are going somewhere for our work. You're going to be staying with my friend Tony, okay?" Mary sobbed louder and clutched Peter tighter against her chest. Richard placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Richard with tear filled eyes and, when he nodded, slowly let go of Peter.

Peter looked up at his father and shook his head. "No, Daddy. I want to go with you." Richard inhaled sharply and trembled with the overflow of emotions surging through his body. He stood up and tugged Mary to her feet. She resisted when Peter wouldn't let go of her shirt, but Richard just pulled her blouse out of the childs fist.

Tony looked at the family in front of him and wondered if he really had what it took to raise a child. Everyone was going to call him crazy. How could Tony take care of a child, when he couldn't even take care of himself? But as he looked into the vibrant green eyes of his friends son, be silently promised to be the best father in the history of the Stark family.

"We have to go." And just with those four little words uttered by a sorrow filled Richard, the peaceful bubble surrounding the family popped. Peter started crying and yelling "No!" as Richard pulled his wife toward the elevator. She resisted, but Richard was determined. This was for the best. Who could protect their son better than a superhero?

Tony walked over to Peter and picked him up. Holding the hysterical child to his side, he turned toward Mary and Richard who were just getting into the elevator.

"Don't worry. He'll be safe with me." Tony tried to smile, but the corners of his mouth were turned down and it looked more like a grimace than anything.

Richard and Mary looked at their soon one last time as the elevator doors shut. Richards eyes flickered to Tony and he nodded once, before his face was covered by the elevator door.

Peter looked up at the man holding him and continued sobbing. When Tony looked down at him the child buried his face in the inventors neck and shook with sobs. Tony gently stroked the boys back and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to soothe him.

After a while, Peter calmed and pulled back. Tony smiled at the tear tracked covered face of the new member of his family.

**-End of Flashback-**

Peter jumped when a fist pounded on his bathroom door.

"Peter! Are you alright in there? What's going on?" Steve asked loudly, a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm fine Pa, I'll be right out." Peter said exasperated. Who is Steve you ask? That's right. Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, was one of his adoptive parents. Not as awesome as it sounds, Peter knew from experience. His Pa was obsessed about everything being in it's place and doesn't believe in bending or breaking rules, no matter the reason.

Perhaps that's why he and Tony had such a great relashionship. They balance each out. Tony was chaotic where Steve was organized. Steve is polite where Tony is callous. Of course it wasn't always easy.

**-Flashback-**

"You can't always throw yourself into dangerous situations, like that Tony!" Steve said angrily as the pair walked into the Living Room, where a 10 year old Peter was sitting on the couch, reading The Hounds of Baskerville by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"So stop me." Tony replied, smirking at the fuming soldier. Tony walked further into the room toward Peter, who glanced up when he felt the couch dip beside him. He smiled up at his father and hugged him, before standing and moving toward the blonde still standing in the doorway.

Steve visibly relaxed and his face softened when he saw the tired face of his adoptive son. He had obviously been up until now waiting for them to get back home.

"Hey Petey." He said and opened his arms to accept the hug he knew would follow. Peter buried his face in his Pa's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

Steve looked up to see Tony staring at them with a big grin on his face, his eyes filled with happiness. Steve grinned back, anger depleting. Even though they fought often, they could never stay mad at each other for long.

"Come here." Steve ordered, smiling and motioning with his hands for his husband to join them. Tony rolled his eyes, but reluctantly joined his family in their hugging session.

**-End of Flashback-**

Peter smiled in remembrance and opened the door to the bathroom. His smile droped when he saw the worried soldier standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Pa." Peter said hesitantly. Steve considered him for a minute before giving him quick hug.

"Good morning, Petey." Steve said happily, obviously glad nothing was wrong with Peter. He turned around and walked to the door leading to the hallway. "I'm making breakfast and Tony is driving you. Hurry up, okay? You're a little late."

Peter surpressed the groan trying to claw it's way out of throat. Tony was an insane driver, not to mention flashy. He had to change schools when Tony crashed through the wall of the science building in full Iron Man armor. You would think he could avoid crashing into buildings with all the time he spent in the suit. When asked, he said the suit had malfunctioned and no one ever proved the opposite.

As if Steve had read his mind, he said, "He's _driving _in a _car_, son. Don't worry." Peter exhaled in relief and Steve chuckled as he left the room.

Peter got dressed and followed his Pa and heading towards the kitchen. He grabbed his backpack and skateboard as he left his room. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Clint hanging from the chandelier while Thor threw poptarts at him. Clint doged all of them while sticking his tongue out at Thor. _How mature. _Peter thought sarcastically.

Peter really wished he was suprised by this behaviour, but in all honesty, living with the Avengers was always like this. _Thank god they all have seperate floors, or I would never get any sleep. _Peter thought feverently. He doged a poptart and sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen, so he wouldn't be in the middle of the food fight.

Peter realized Natasha wasn't here, later than he should have. She never would have allowed this childishness to continue, had she been here.

Peter looked to where his Pa was standing, studiously ignoring the pair at the table. A vein stood out on his neck as he clenched his jaw, when a poptart hit him on the back of his head. Peter ducked his head to hide the smirk on his face and Steve was oblivious as he turned around and started yelling at the God of Thunder and marksman, who looked only a little guilty.

"What's so funny Peter?" Tony's voice said over the shouting as he walked into the kitchen. Steve span around and looked at the smile on Peter's face. His face immediately softened and he smiled back happily. A piece of poptart fell out of his hair and onto the floor.

Peter and Tony looked at each other and burst out laughing. Peter said in between laughs, "You should have seen his face!" which sent Tony into another fit of laughter.

Steve glowered at his hysterical family before deciding it wasn't worth it. Tony turned to Peter when he got his breath back and asked, "What happened?"

"Birdbrain and the oversized teddy bear had a food fight." Peter said, still giggling. Tony turned to Clint and Thor, both of whom looked outraged at their nicknames.

"I'm very disapointed in you two." Steves mouth dropped open in shock. Tony was never the responsible one. He quickly turned from shocked to exsasperated at Tony's next words.

"I'm the only allowed to start food fights around here." Clint grinned at Tony, who grinned right back. Thor had just noticed that Peter was in the room and bounded over to hug Peter and say good morning.

Prter, acting on instinct so he wouldn't be half squeezed to death, jumped into a crouch on the island and did a flip backwards where he landed gracefully on the balls of his feet. All this happened in less than 2 seconds, but for Peter everything looked as if it were moving in slow motion. When time resumed, the kitchen was silent, the shocked occupants staring at rhe blushing teenager, who just did a backflip worthy of a professional gymnast. Peter looked towards the door and saw his uncle Bruce and his aunt Natasha staring open mouthed at him.

He cleared his throat and put on his best innocent face when he asked, "What?"

The silence was deafening as everyone looked at the nervous teenager. Bruce broke the silence by laughing. Now everyone turned to look at the amused scientist.

"Looks like your gym teacher helped you with your fear. I told you you could do it." Bruce said, still smiling. Peter looked at Bruce with shocked eyes, that nobody else saw since they were all busy staring at Bruce. Peter thought quickly and played along.

"I still hate gym class." Peter said staring at Bruce. When everyone turned to look back at him he smirked like he normally would have and stole a pancake from the stack next to the stove and bit into it. After a few seconds, everyone slowly resumed their normal behaviour. Except Tony, who continued eyeing Peter suspiciously.

Peter looked at Bruce, who nodded once at him and then turned away. Peter knew from the look on his face, that he was supposed to follow. He pushed off of the counter he was leaning against and followed the doctor with anger management issues, Tony's eyes following him the whole time.

When they were a safe distance away from the kitchen, Bruce turned around, crossed his arms and looked knowingly at Peter.

Peter looked back innocently. "Thanks for covering for me, Uncle Bruce." Peter said sweetly, like nothing was amiss. Bruce stared back, unmoved by the horrible attempt at deceit. Peter fidgeted at the stare he received and sighed.

"How did you find out?" He said dejectedly. His uncle would surely tell his dads and he would never be allowed out again. His fate flashed before his eyes, private schools, bodyguards. The list was endless.

Bruce shrugged and said, "It wasn't that difficult, Peter. You aren't very careful. I caught you jumping off the side of the tower in your costume. It wasn't a difficult leap." His voice was faintly amused, which Peter supposed was a good thing. An angry Bruce was never good.

"So, your going to tell my dads, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

Bruce smiled suddenly, unexpectedly and Peter jumped slightly at the sudden change in the mans features. Bruce chuckled and looked at Peter with soft eyes.

"I'm not going to tell them, Peter, but I think you should. You might be surprised about how they would react." Bruce said honestly. "I'd be surprised if Tony hasn't already figured it out."

Peter blanched. Did his dad really already know? And he was okay with it? Peter looked up at Bruce with panic-filled eyes, who just laughed and walked back towards the kitchen and entered with one last wink at Peter, over his shoulder.

Peter was frozen shortly, before he also moved back towards the kitchen. _Tony's rubbing off on Bruce. _Peter thought angrily.

**Later in the day, after school...**

After a horribly exhausting day of school, Peter was on his way back to Stark Tower on his skateboard. As he drove by a fruit stand he snagged an apple and, when the salesman complained, threw a five dollar bill in his general direction.

He weaved through the alleys and streets, while chewing on the apple. It had been a hard day for Peter. Flash was bullying people left and right, but when it was Peter's turn, he didn't expect Peter to fight back. Neither did anyone else for that matter, which is why everyone was too shocked to try and help Flash who was getting the butt kicking of a lifetime.

Peter breathed out angrily and was just about to cross the street, when a pain filled cry came out of the alleyway he had just passed. Peter stopped his skateboard and peeked into the alley, where a woman was pressed up against a wall by a man with a knife being held against her throat.

Peter's instincts went into overdrive and before anyone in the alley realized he was there, he had the would be murderer up against a wall and the knife discarded on the floor. The man looked at the teenager pinning him against the wall and fear flashed in his eyes at the expression on the boys face.

Peter didnt notice the knife the man had pulled out of his waistband, until said knife pierced his side. Peter had been distracted by the woman getting up, gathering her things and fleeing the alley. He staggered back, away from the man and slowly pulled the knife out his side, hissing in pain all the while.

Peter looked up at the man with hate filled eyes and the man flinched and tried to run. The key word being tried. Peter shook off the pain and jumped at the retreating man, whos scream was cut off by the blow to the back of the head he received from Peter.

Peter groaned at the pain in his side. He had to get home where he could patch himself up. Everyone should be gone on missions or something of the like. Peter quickly webbed the criminal to the wall so he couldn't escape, wrote a note for the police and signed it 'your friendly neighborhood Spiderman'. He then started the long painful journey to Stark Tower. He decided to ride on his skateboard, because, even though it was more dangerous for his injury, it was the fastest way there.

"Ah!" Peter yelped when a bump in the sidewalk had him clutching the stab wound in his side. The red of his blood seeped through the blue t-shirt he wore. Luckily he had a grey hoodie on and no one could see the blood. It probably would have caused someone to 'rush to his aid', which was the last thing he needed or wanted.

Peter arrived at Stark Tower and, once he was inside, headed straight for the elevator. As he rode up to the top floor, he noticed he was getting light-headed. He leaned his forehead against the elevator door, which turned out to be a bad idea when the doors opened and he stumbled forward. Peter saw the floor rushing to his face and clised his eyes, making no attempt to stop the fall.

Instead of his face meeting the floor however, he was caught by a strong pair of arms abd held upright. Peter leaned heavily against the person holding him, his head swimming from pain and blood loss. He looked up into the familiar brown eyes of his uncle Bruce.

Peter smiled a pain filled smile, glad that it was the Avenger that already knew he was Spiderman that had found and caught him before he hit the ground. Peter couldn't help but groan when Bruce's hand pressed accidentaly pressed against the still bleeding wound.

"Peter? What-" Bruce stopped what he was saying when he took his hand away from Peters torso. It was stained crimson. Bruce gasped and looked over his shoulder into the living room. None of the Avengers, whose mission had ended early, hadn't noticed anything, too busy watching a movie. All, except Tony. He was looked first at Bruces worried face, then at the hunched over teenager at said genius's side.

"Peter?" Tony said worriedly. All the talking stopped at the tone coming from the Iron Man's mouth. Never had they heard Tony sound as he did now. Everyone turned to look at the pair standing by elevator.

Peter raised his pale face to look at the assembled superheroes in his living room. Peter tried and failed to keep from groaning. _Why are they home already? _ Peter thought frantically. He tried to act normal, but he could feel the darkness reaching for him, trying to pull him under.

_No. I can't. I have to stay awake. _Peter dimly remembered that he still wore his Spiderman suit underneath his clothes.

"Peter?!" Tony said louder, standing up about to rush to his son.

Peter looked at the rest of the Avengers and his Pa, before looking at the worried face of his Dad. He smiled weakly at him, which nothing at all to reassure Tony.

"Hey, Dad." Peter said before falling into blissful unconciousness.

**And, that's it :D Love it? Hate it? Plz give me some feedback :'D if u want me to continue, maybe make a two-shot out of it, tell me and I'll get back to u xD **

**R&R plz :)**

**Dani 3 **


End file.
